Catch Me
by foxhenderson
Summary: James/OC
1. The Catch

I looked my boarding pass over and over hoping that it will make the time go by faster and take a bit of the nerves away. It's been a long time since I've been on a plane. I didn't need to do a lot of traveling. This time it was important though, I was going back to my hometown, Dallas, Texas. My younger sister, Quinn is getting married, and I have to be there. When we were kids we promised each other that we wouldn't miss each other's weddings no matter what. Back then, of course, we thought I would be the one getting married first, since I am the oldest. I kind of just brush it off now. My work keeps me busy. I don't give it much thought as I used to.

I decided to get here really early. I didn't want to miss my flight or even risk it. I came prepared too. I have my music, laptop and cell phone. As expected LAX was packed as the departure time neared. Soon I was crowded among other people with their carry ons and crap. I couldn't even finish what I was blogging on Tumblr.

Thirty minutes till boarding time. I gathered up my things and headed to the gate. The way there I was alone. Surprisingly. I stared at my boarding pass again, reading it over and over again. The nerves of flying had come back. I held my stomach. I felt a little sick. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a really tall guy walking in the same direction as I was. He didn't see me at first, but when he did his eyes were big and wide. I gave him a confused look. I looked away and ran face forward into a parked security cart. I felt my head hit the seat and my legs fly up in the air. I knew I made a complete flip. I felt the blood rush to my face. I let myself fall to the side and instead of landing on my feet like I had planned, I landed in a big pair of rock hard arms.. He was standing above me now and that's when I noticed them, his eyes. Big hazel eyes, he had.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Bduh-uh-muh, yeah yeah. I'm fine."

He smiled, showing off his white teeth.

"That was quite a flip," he chuckled.

"Yeah, sure was."

I noticed my bag a couple feet away form me. I reached for it, but it was already in his hands, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I picked up my boarding ticket and continued to walk to the gate. I was so embarrassed.

I walked through the tunnel and to the plane with a couple people by my side. I guess not too many people were travelling to Dallas today. I looked at my boarding pass once again. Seat 27B. I walked down the aisle, reading the numbers above the seats as they got larger. I stopped at row 27 and I saw him. The tall, hazel-eyed guy, sitting in seat A, looking out the window. I looked at my boarding pass making sure I was in the right row, and I was. My seat was next to his. I put my small carry on bag under my seat and sat down. He didn't turn yet. He hasn't seen me. Part of me wanted him to, but at the same time, not really.

"Hey," I said, surprising myself.

He finally turned and he smiled.

"Oh hey! You're going to Dallas?"

"Yup. You too?"

_Of course he is! He's on this flight isn't he? Why am I asking?_

I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah, I have family over there."

"Oh yeah, me too."

"How's your head? It looked like you hit it pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Thanks."

For the first hour of the flight we were pretty quiet. I had my headphones in and I was blasting Heffron Drive. I didn't even notice that I was tired enough to fall asleep, but when I woke up I was resting my head on the stranger's. I sat up immediately embarrassed again. Then I realized that he was asleep, his head resting on the window. I watched him closer, now that I knew he couldn't see me. His skin was soft looking and tan. His hair was brown and also looked very soft. I fought the urge to run my fingers through it. He began to move a little so I focused my attention on something else. I didn't want him to wake up to find me staring at him like a creep. I watched the penguin movie they were playing for a while. About a half hour later he woke up.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, softly.

"Not yet, we have about ten minutes before we land."

He stretched his arms out and I saw his arms tighten. His muscles looked like they were going to rip through his shirt. I looked away, feeling red again.

"I'm excited to be back in my hometown," he said.

My eyes went wide.

"You grew up in Dallas?"

"Born and raised."

"Me too!"

"No way!"

"So what do you do in L.A?" I asked.

"I used to be a model for 'Cuda Cosmetics, now I kind of help run the company."

"Wow. That's really amazing. 'Cuda products are huge."

I wasn't surprised at all. I should have known he was involved with something like that.

"How about you? What are you doing in California?"

"Well, I don't think I can top your job, I'm in a couple plays in downtown L.A. A group of people and I like to put on shows for little kids."

"Oh so you're an actress?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Trying to make it big in Hollywood?"

I nodded, a little embarrassed.

Growing up everyone's judged me by my dreams. I had to keep most of them inside in order not to get put down or made fun of. No one ever really had faith in me. Every decision I made always had a 'but'. I hated it. That's why I thought I would be best to leave Dallas. Nothing ever happened there in my childhood, why should I expect anything different as an adult. I can't wait for my dreams to happen. I have to make them happen, even if it takes a while.

The pilot announced that we were landing. And that's when it hit me, I completely forgot how nervous I was about this flight. This morning I thought I was going to be vomiting the entire trip, but I didn't. I don't know what it was, but I made it through. I realized I was scared for no reason.

"So maybe I'll see you around? The city might be big, but you never know," he said, as we walked out of the airport.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna be here a while anyways."

"I'm James Diamond," he said.

_James._

_James Diamond._

"I'm Sarah. Just Sarah."

"Nice to meet you _Just_ Sarah," he chuckled.

I got into a cab and handed the driver Quinn's address. As he drove away, I looked back at James and waved. He smiled back and winked. I hoped to see him again. I continued to look out the window, to my beautiful city. Home sweet home.


	2. The Wedding

Quinn's wedding planner had everything in our home set up beautifully. All the arrangements were in white and pink. Those were Quinn's favorite colors, of course. She always said they made her gray eyes stand out. When I saw her today, I truly believed it. She looked flawless. Her blonde hair was up and she had small curls on the side. She wasn't wearing too much make up, she had a really natural look. I almost cried at the sight of her. She really blew me away.

_My baby sister is getting married today._

She isn't that much younger than me, only two years. We were really close growing up, yes we fought a lot too, but we were best friends. A lot of that changed when she met Jett in the eight grade, my sophomore year of high school. She had to make time for the two of us. I always felt like she preferred to spend time with him more than me. Mostly because they liked each other and they were hitting that age where their hormones went nuts. They became official a year later. Things between her and I were steady. We were as close as before, I still considered us best friends. We still told each other everything and went out on days she wasn't with Jett.

Now here she is four years later walking down the aisle, our dad on her side, with Jett waiting for her at the altar. I had a smile on my face the entire ceremony. Even though Quinn always told me I would be married before her, I didn't let it bother me. I was proud and happy for my sister.

_Your day will come._

Later that evening, I got the chance to catch up with some cousins that I haven't seen in years. Most of them were doing well, others not so much. I sat at the same table as my parents. They didn't speak to me much. Ever since I packed up and moved to L.A they keep quite a distance between us. The only way I find out what going on around here is because Quinn calls me. Sometimes, when my parents speak to me is on holidays, when they feel obligated to. I guess I was a disappointment to them. Quinn was always their favorite, especially now that she was married. Now she can give them what they wish for, grandchildren. Our mom always made marriage a big deal. She really wants grandchildren, but after we marry, of course. My dad was the same way, always supporting what my mom wanted.

I watched Quinn and Jett as the danced around, they so looked so beautiful and in love. I couldn't help, but to feel jealous. As much as I told myself not to let it bother me, it really did. I should be the one getting married first. I'm the oldest. Isn't it supposed to be that way? Now that I Quinn was married, I feel like maybe I never will. I mentally slapped myself _again_. No. My dreams come first, then, I'll settle down. It's not my time. It just isn't.

I was deep in my thoughts when Quinn came to get me.

"Hey! Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Of course! Are you?"

"Yeah! Listen, I need a favor."

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Well first I want you to meet someone."

She took my hand and pulled me towards the table where Jett's family was sitting. She tapped the one whose back was to us. When he turned around I felt my jaw drop. It was him, tall, hazel eyed beauty.

"Sarah, meet James, Jett's stepbrother."

The expression on his face as he stood up was hard to read. He smiled.

"James Diamond," I said.

"_Just_ Sarah," he chuckled. "Nice to see you again."

"Wait, you two have met?" Quinn asked.

"Sorta," James answered.

"Perfect, then this will be easier."

"What will?" I asked.

"I need you guys to help me. Jett and I are about to have the dance floor to ourselves for our special dance. You two are the only ones here who have some sorta of singing ability. Our singer just bailed on us. It would mean so much if you guys filled in for her."

"Why can't the DJ just play a song?" James asked.

"It's just not the same. Please?" She begged.

"You want us to sing? Together?" I asked. "Like a duet?"

Quinn nodded.

"I'm in," James said.

I admit I was nervous. I'm a performer and I sing all the time, but this time around I was really nervous. I don't know why. Maybe it was because it was in front of my family or because I really didn't want to disappoint Quinn.

"Are you in Sarah?" Quinn asked, with pleading eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm in."

_I'm doing this for Quinn. I can't screw up. _

I stepped up on stage first. I couldn't show that I was nervous. First of all, I _shouldn't _be nervous. I do this all the time.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Everyone's eyes were on me. I noticed James off to the side checking his mic. When he stepped next to me, I told him to name of the song I wanted to sing. It was one of Quinn's favorites and I knew it was perfect. He agreed that it was a good choice and said he knew it well. I tapped mine once getting everyone's attention.

"I'd like to welcome the newlyweds to the dance floor. Quinn, Jett, I love you guys. This one's for you."

Quinn smiled and I began to sing.

_Before I fall too fast  
>Kiss me quick, but make it last<br>So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
>When you say goodbye<br>Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
>Let the future pass and don't let go<br>But tonight I could fall too soon  
>Under this beautiful moonlight<em>

I heard someone join in with the guitar towards the middle and I noticed it was James. I just wanted to stare at him. As distracting as he was, I kept singing.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

I stepped away from the mic giving him his cue to sing.

_See this heart won't settle down  
>Like a child running scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified of what you do  
>My stomach screams just when I look at you<br>Run far away so I can breathe  
>Even though you're far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye<em>

When he sang, I felt like I was floating. His voice was so angelic. I closed my eyes and let myself sway to it.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

I almost missed my entry in the bridge of the song, but I didn't let it show. I continued, even though he had a huge grin on his face.

_So now you see why I'm scared  
>I can open up my heart without a care<br>But here I go, it's what I feel  
>And for the first time in my life<br>I know it's real_

We sang the chorus together for the last time.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me<em>

Our voices just seem to fit together. It had me so high I had forgotten about everything and everyone around. It was just James and I.

If this is love please don't break me

He stepped back and had me finish the song.

_I'm giving up, so just catch me._

I felt like I stepped back into reality when I heard everyone clapping. James was smiling next to me. We stepped off the stage and he pulled me behind the tent, where it was dark.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"I didn't know you could sing either."

"You're incredible."

"Thanks, so…uh…so are you."

I could feel myself getting all red again. Good thing it was dark.

"I can't believe our families know each other, well now we're all sort of one big family."

"Yeah, kind of weird."

"Yeah."

"Um, why are we out here?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't think we'd have any private time to talk in there."

"We should get back."

He nodded in agreement and we walked back inside.

Quinn ran up to us in tears.

"Guys that was beautiful! I loved it! Ugh, I can't thank you enough!"

She hugged us.

"If you're happy, that is enough," I said, completely meaning it.

Jett came over and hugged us too.

"Thank you so much, you two. You sounded amazing."

"It was really no big deal," James added, gleaming with confidence.

James and I each went to back to our tables. Quinn followed behind me.

"So you and James did a pretty good job _together._" She nudged my arm.

"Um, thanks."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Our seats were actually next to each others on the plane."

"NO way! How weird is that?"

"Really."

She stared at me with a really dorky look on her face.

"What?" I laughed.

"You like him."

"That's crazy, Quinn. I don't even know him."

She let out a sigh.

"I wish you could've seen you two up there. It was…magical."

"Pfft. Not as magical as watching you walk down that aisle."

She smiled.

"I'm so happy Big Sis," she said looking to where Jett was standing.

"and I'm happy for you."

She gave me a hug and met up with Jett and his parents at their table. I stood up, not acknowledging my parents, and walked over to the bar.

"Glass of milk please," I told the bartender.

She gave me a weird look and fetched a glass.

"Cold milk is delicious."

I turned to see James standing awfully close to me, smiling. I almost choked.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You, uhh," he pointed at my mouth. "You have a milk mustache," he chuckled.

My eyes went wide and I felt my face go red.

"Oh god. That's embarrassing."

"It happens to everyone."

He grabbed a napkin and slowly wiped the milk off of my face. He was so close to me, I could smell his minty breath. I felt my hand shake then something heavy hit my foot. James looked down.

"Oh Sarahh!"

I looked down and saw milk all over the bottom of my dress, shoes and James' shoes.

"Oh my god, James I'm so sorry! I ruined your shoes!"

"It's okay, relax. Luckily I have an extra pair in my suitcase inside."

"Wait, you're staying here? At our house?"

"I hope you don't mind. Quinn said it was unnecessary to stay at a motel when your parents had some spare rooms."

"Um, no. I guess its fine. I was just …surprised. Um, I'm gonna go change."

I turned the other way as fast as I could and made my way into the house. I was freaking out.

_..._

I had completely forgotten about the milk. I was too focused on everything that's happened with James in the past two days. I thought I was never going to see him again and now this happens. I didn't want to go back outside, I was nervous and embarrassed. But I had to go out there, for Quinn. This was her day, and she has to feel special, even if it costs me embarrassing myself over and over again. She was right though, something happened tonight on that stage. As much as it freaked me out and as nervous as James makes me, I have to figure out what it was, because I was curious. As much as I fight it, when curiosity takes over, it always wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Vivy Thoughts: <strong>_Sarah was having a rough day, hopefully this cheers her up a bit. :D_


	3. The Trip

"We leave tomorrow morning," Quinn said, with a huge grin on her face.

"You're kidding, right? Quinn you can't be serious?"

"Sarah, I'm completely serious. You and James are going on this trip."

"But, it's you and Jett's honeymoon."

"We want you guys there."

"This makes no sense."

"Trust me, yes it does."

She left me standing in the middle of the kitchen completely puzzled. I didn't want to go on this trip, only because this was _their _trip. They're the newlyweds. We're just the siblings. This made no sense, but there was no changing Quinn's mind. James and I are going to Chicago.

* * *

><p>It was like the plane ride to Dallas all over again. James was asleep next to me the entire trip except this time, I got the window seat. Quinn and Jett got the seats in front of us. I could see that Quinn was reading and Jett was into the episode of Spongebob that they were showing.<p>

I tried to fall asleep, but completely failed, only because James kept falling over and hitting his head on my shoulder. It wasn't until I pushed him over to the other side, that I got maybe an hour and a half of sleep. When I woke up we had landed. James was wide awake.

"We are in the winday-citayy," he bounced.

"You seem way too excited," I said, yawning.

"This is the one city I haven't gotten to visit, of course I'm excited. Aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but this is supposed to be a trip for Quinn and Jett, not us. We shouldn't be here."

"I agree, but I couldn't figure out why they really wanted us to come."

"Same here."

On the way to the hotel I could see James beaming with excitement. He stared out the window like a five year old would stare at fireworks. He was in awe. The city truly was beautiful, but watching James was more entertaining to me. He wouldn't notice me staring. Neither would Quinn and Jett, they were too busy being all over each other.

At the hotel, Quinn handed James a room key. I stood there waiting for her to give me mine. I couldn't wait to take a long bath and sleep.

"Quinn, may I have my room key please?"

"About th-,"

"Quinn, I think you gave me the wrong key," James said. "I have a key to a Royal Suite."

Suddenly I felt sick. _Oh no she didn't._

"No, that's the right key."

"But the Royal Suite is for more then one person, isn't it?"

"Yes, you and Sarah will be sharing a suite."

"What?" I shouted. "Quinn!"

"But-," James began.

"That was the only room available. There were no more single rooms," Jett added.

"That's bulls-,"

"Sarah!" Quinn shouted. "There are no more rooms."

James stood there wide eyed. I couldn't read him. He also looked very pale. I snatched the key from his hand and made my way up to the suite.

_This can't be happening._

* * *

><p><strong>Night #1<strong>

James stayed on his side of the room and I stayed in mine. It was awkward, definitely. We knew we had to deal with this in order to make our siblings happy. It's not that I had anything against James, it's just that we barely know each other and it's just…weird. Very awkward.

Dinner time was approaching and I decided to take a long bath before going downstairs. James had left the room earlier to check out the pool. I felt more comfortable being alone for a little bit. I was calm. I put my headphones in and played Heffron Drive. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the tub. I let the bubbles go up to my chin. Suddenly, I saw the bathroom door open and James walk in. I put my arms over myself and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL?"

He looked up from his iPod and his eyes almost popped out of his face. He turned around and I could see that he was shutting in his eyes in the mirror.

"I'm SORRY! Why did you leave the door unlocked?"

"I thought I LOCKED it! GET OUT!"

"GAHH!"

He ran out the door and I knew it was time to dry up. When I stepped out of the tub I realized my headphones were no longer in my ears. I looked in the tub and saw my Zune floating. I tried turning it on, but failed. The screen was black and it showed no sign of life. It was dead forever. I wrapped the towel around me and stormed out of the room. I found James sitting on his bed watching tv.

"JAMES! Look what you did!"

I held up my Zune in his face.

"I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't have left the bathroom door open!"

"Did you NOT see that the light was ON?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry about walking in and your Zune," he said. "Do you forgive me?"

He looked at me with those big hazel eyes.

"I…I guess. Yeah. I forgive you."

He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #1<strong>

My first morning in Chicago, I woke up to a text from Quinn.

_Jett took me out for a surprise. We'll be out late. You and James go have fun._

I shut my phone and shoved my face into my pillow. I could hear James snoring from the bed next to mine. I threw the nearest pillow at him and woke him up.

"What," he mumbled.

"Jett and Quinn left us."

"Huh?"

"Jett has some surprise set up."

"But didn't we all make plans last night to go to Navy Pier?"

"Yeah…"

"We could…um…still go, if you want? Like without…them?"

I sat up on my bed and looked at him.

"Well they left without _us_, didn't they? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The cab took us to Navy Pier. It was a great view of the city. There was a giant ferris wheel and lots of stores to shop at. There were also lots of boat rides.<p>

"Let's go on," James said.

"I…um…I don't know, James. I'm kinda of scared."

"Oh come on, you'll be fine."

I didn't say anything. I guess he took that as a yes because he pulled me towards the boats. My stomach was in knots and I felt sick. I've never been on a boat before and I was terrified. He stepped on first and held out his hand to me.

"Just step on," he said.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. I stepped in and trip on one foot, practically falling all the way down, but I landed in James' rock hard arms, again.

"Are you okay?" He said, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

The trip only made me more nervous for this ride.

It started out slow at first and then it sped up as we got farther and farther from the pier. James must've sensed that I was nervous because he sat closer to me. I turned to face him and saw that he his face was really close to mine.

"See this isn't so bad, right?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it's not so bad."

We spent the rest of the day at Navy Pier playing mini golf and walking around the garden. It was a beautiful place, but it wasn't that big so we decided to go see the Buckingham Fountain. It was getting dark and we heard that the fountain lit up in different colors at night.

We stood next to a crowd of people and watched the fountain change colors. It was a beautiful sight. I saw a man tap James in the shoulder.

"Would you like me to take your picture?" he asked.

"Yeah sure."

James put his arm around my waist and we both smiled. He handed me a card with our picture code on it.

"Come on let's go buy it!" James took my hand and practically dragged me to the picture booth.

He bought two copies. He handed me one and he put the other in his pocket. The picture came out really nice. The colorful fountain was behind us and it looked like we were glowing.

For dinner, we went to a pizza place called Gino's. The restaurant was huge. There was writing all over the walls from customers and pictures of famous celebrities who have eaten here. James and I found it fascinating.

* * *

><p><strong>Night #2<strong>

Back at the hotel we ran into Quinn in the lobby.

"Hey guys!"

She ran to give us both a hug.

"Oh James, Jett is waiting for you in our room," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Sarah."

"Okay," I smiled.

Quinn and I went up to my room.

"Sooooooooo," she said, as she shut the door behind her.

"What?"

We sat down on my bed.

"Tell me everything!"

"You should be the one talking! What was Jett's surprise?"

"We had a romantic picnic at the beach. Now tell me how was your day with James?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was about this.

"We just hung out at Navy Pier and he got me on a boat."

"Really?"

"Yeah… it wasn't so bad. The ride, I mean."

She had that dorky look on her face again.

"Don't look at me like that, Quinn."

"You so like him."

"Stop," I said, pushing her shoulder.

"You like him, you liiike him," she poked my sides. "You like him!"

She continued to poke my side causing me to squirm around like a crazy person. I felt my self slip off the bed. I expected to land on the carpet, but instead I landed on two familiar rock hard arms. James. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Almost hit the floor there, Sarah," he laughed, helping me stand.

"Yeah, it's all Quinn's fault."

I glared at her. She just smiled.

"You guys are funny," he chuckled. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

He disappeared into the bathroom.

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

"You should see yourself right now," she said. "You're literally _falling_ for him, Sarah."

I knew Quinn was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. The crazy part was that James….was always there to catch me.


	4. The Secret Plan

**Day #2**

"So today it's just the two of us?" I asked.

"Yup. Big Sis and Little Sis, BONDING!"

"But, what kind of honeymoon is this?"

"Jett wants to spend time with James, and I want to spend time with you. Look, we're only going to be here for a little while longer and I want to have memories in Chicago with you too."

"Alright, so what are we doing?"

"SHOPPING!" She squealed.

* * *

><p>Quinn dragged me into a store called Forever 21. I watched her browse around, hold shirts up in the mirrors, and try on different sunglasses. I couldn't help but yawn.<p>

"Are you bored?" she asked.

"Uh, well…err…"

"Can I dress you?"

"What? Um, no thanks."

She didn't ask again. Instead she pushed me into a dressing room and started throwing clothes over the door. She threw dresses, skirts, weird shaped shirts, everything I wouldn't normally wear.

"Quinn you must be joking," I said holding up a brown mini skirt.

"Come out when you're done. I wanna see!"

I tried on everything just to get her to shut up. I have to admit these clothes looked pretty good on me, but I still wouldn't buy it. It just didn't seem like my style. There was one blue dress that went down to my knees that Quinn really liked. Honestly, I really liked it too.

"You should buy it! Wait! No, I'LL buy it for you! I just love it so much!"

"Quinn, it's cool. I can buy it."

"NOPE! I wanna buy it for ya!"

She took it from my hands and headed towards the register.

"You should totally wear this next time Jett and I ditch you and James," she said, moving forward in the line.

"Wait, ditch? Again? What are you talking about?"

Her eyes were wide.

"Nothing," she said, turning the other way.

"Quinn….what exactly are you trying to do? Get James and I together?"

"Noooooo, why do you say that?"

"You got us to sing a song at your wedding _together,_ you made us sit on the plane _together, _you made us share a hotel room _together, _and you made us spend an ENTIRE day yesterday _together!"_

"And YOU'RE going to tell me you didn't enjoy ANY of it?"

I was silent. I didn't know how to respond. I could feel people in line staring. I really didn't know what I was feeling. Quinn had that stupid grin on her face.

"This is why you brought us here?"

"Well at home mom and dad would be all nosy and they will kill the mood, sooooo yeah, yup, that's why you and James are here."

We reached the register and I let Quinn pay for the dress.

"Here," she said, handing me the bag. "You're wearing this tonight. You and James are having dinner."

My jaw dropped.

"It's done, Sarah. No escaping."

* * *

><p>When we got back to the hotel, we saw Jett in the lobby.<p>

"Hey! How was shopping?" he asked.

"Fu-,"

"Where's James?" I shouted.

"…in your room."

I ran to the elevator before they could stop me. I planned to tell James what was going on. As embarrassing as this was, I had to. He should know.

"James!"

I opened the door and saw James standing in the middle of the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my. Sorry, James! Gah! But I gotta tell you something!"

I turned around to face him, forcing my eyes to stay above his…chin.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, Jett and Quinn, they, ugh, they brought us here for a reason. They're trying to, uh, set us up, which explains why we've been together, uh, a lot lately."

James chuckled, turning the other way.

"What?" I asked. "Wait, did you know about this?"

"Well, um, part of it was, uh, sorta my idea."

"What? You mean you were involved in this all along?" I shouted.

He continued to laugh. "You mad?"

"It's not funny! I can't believe this! Ugh, how could you?"

"Oh Sarah, you're overreacting just a it."

"Pfftt! Overreacting my butt!"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"Because, ugh, it's like you guys had this all planned out. You guys had a little secret evil plan the entire time."

"But, why is it evil?"

"Because, ugh…because…."

"Because you didn't know about it?" he smiled.

"…yeah."

He moved closer. I was started to freak out again when I remembered he was only in a towel.

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said, moving my hair from my face. "I want to get to know you a little better. I like you, Sarah."

"I, uh, I like you too, James."

By then his lips were on my cheek, place a soft, gentle kiss.

"Now go get dressed up," he said pulling away. "We have a date tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Night #3<strong>

He took me down to the beach when it was dark. Of course we weren't allowed, but James wasn't worried. We watched the waved hit the shore while eating a corndog and sharing a Coke. After we ate, we walked around in the park and listened to the crickets. It was nice. We didn't do too much talking, but we didn't have to. We just enjoyed each others company.

"Have you ever climbed a tree?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was a kid. I haven't in years."

"I wonder if I still can," I said, walking towards the nearest tree.

"But Sarah, you're in a dress."

"I'm not really a girl who likes to wear dresses for various reasons. So I'm wearing shorts under."

"Oh?"

I climbed the tree until I got to the highest branch.

"James you have to come up here."

I looked down, but he was already half way. He sat close to me and we watched the city, the moon, and all that was lit up in Chicago.

"So beautiful," I said.

"Oh yeah."

We sat up there for a while. Then I began to lose feeling in my legs.

"James?"

"Mm?"

"We should probably head back to the hotel now."

"Yeah, you're right. It's late. Here, I'll get off first, then I can help you down."

I climbed down, but as I was near the middle, I felt my shoe get stuck.

"James, my sandal is stuck!"

I felt myself slipping. I pulled my foot harder and I could tell my sandal was ripping.

"I'm coming back up!" James shouted.

"No, wait! My sandal is coming off."

I pulled harder and harder. The last time I pulled must've been too much because next thing I knew, I was mid air. I looked up and saw my sandal hanging from a branch. I felt the familiar rock arms around me. I looked up into those hazel eyes.

"Good catch," I said, out of breath.

"Thanks, you almost hit the ground again," he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you come in handy."

"I might have to stick around," he said.

"I might just need you to."

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling, into the darkness of the room. As soon and James and I entered the hotel, it started storming outside. It was a good thing we decided to leave the park when we did. I could hear James snoring softly across the room. I didn't understand how he could sleep with all this noise coming from outside and the lightning wasn't helping. I threw the covers over my face, but I was still cold. I didn't get that either. The temperature in this room has been the same since we got here and I've also been sleeping in the same pajamas. I sat up and looked towards James. He looked warm under the soft covers. I climbed out of my bed slowly and made my way towards his. I snuggled under his covers and stayed far enough, so he wouldn't notice.<p>

He began to move around a little. I reached over to the floor and pulled up one of his hoodies.

"Here, put this on," he whispered.

I slipped it on and took in his scent right away. He handed me another pillow and pulled over another blanket. I remained still.

"Why so far away?" he asked.

I responded by moving towards him and resting my head on his chest. I felt him reach over for something again. He held out something to me. It was a daisy.

"I picked this for you."

"It's so pretty."

"I hope you can sleep better now."

"Yeah. Wait, you didn't plan this too, did you?"

"Oh yeah! Totally. I control the weather, Sarah. I thought you should know."

"I knew it! I knew it! You just wanted me to sleep in the same bed with you this whole time."

He chuckled.

"Yup! It was my plan all along."

* * *

><p><strong>kinda short, but gah, i tried. what do you guys think? i need some drama. i written a lot of fluff. <strong>


	5. The Surprise

**Day #3**

I woke up the next morning feeling cold. I opened my eyes expecting to find James, but instead I was greeted with Quinn's big eyes staring at me.

"WHOA! Quinn! You scared me!"

"Sorry," she laughed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"So what are you doing in James' bed?" she asked, smiling.

"I got cold last night."

"So THAT'S what they call it nowadays?"

I punched her arm.

"No! I was really cold."

"Mhm, okay."

"Where is James anyways?" I said, looking around the room.

"I don't know. When I got here he was already gone."

"Mm. How _did _you get in here?"

"I have my ways," she shrugged.

I gave her a confused look. Just then James walked in the room.

"Morning ladies," he smiled.

"Hi James," Quinn waved. "I was just leaving."

She winked at me then left the room.

"See yah later," he said.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went for a little walk, saw lots of interesting things."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Wait! I have something for you."

"You do?"

He pulled out a small box with a big red bow on the top.

"Open it."

I tore off the bow and then the wrapping paper.

"A new Zune?"

"Surprise!"

"But-,"

"Since I caused your other one to break, I thought I'd buy you a new one. In blue, too! I know it's your favorite color."

"How did you-,"

"Quinn."

"Of course. Quinn."

"So do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

I gave him a tight hug. I felt him rest his head on mine. I didn't want to let go. It felt so right. Eventually, we parted, leaving frowns on both of our faces.

"Um, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Mkay, but hurry up. There's something I want to show you."

"Another surprise?"

"…Maybe."

I smiled and headed to the bathroom to take the fastest shower I've ever taken.

* * *

><p>We walked down Michigan Avenue hand in hand. It felt so good. It was perfect.<p>

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see, we're almost there."

We walked a couple more blocks, then we finally stopped next to a construction site.

"Uhh…?"

"Just give it a second."

Soon, a crowd of people started gathering around us. I held on tight to James, afraid that we'd get separated. The crowd started to cheer and I noticed three men in the center. They had matching outfits and one carried a boom box. The music began to play and the crowd began to clap. The one holding the boom box stood off to the side, while the other two started dancing. Next thing I knew, they were doing flips in the air. I was amazed. I'd seen shows like this before, but not so close. They started doing all sorts of flips, jumps and dance routines.

"How about a member from the audience?" they asked.

I felt James' grip loosen. He was walking towards the center.

"Ja-,"

"Wait, here," he said, smiling.

James joined them in the middle and I watched as they taught him parts of their routine. Soon, James was dancing along. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time. He was a really good dancer. The crowd loved him. Everyone clapped for him when it was over. He thanked them and walked back towards me.

"James, that was so cool!"

"Right? It was really fun too."

He put his arm around me and we continued to walk down the busy street.

"That was an interesting surprise," I said.

"Well, the day's not over yet. Let's see what else we can find."

We looked around and saw lots of big stores, but what caught my eye was a small place.

"James, look over there," I pointed.

"OoOoh, a karaoke bar! Let's check it out!"

We walked in and saw a woman on stage. She was singing very well and the small audience seemed to be enjoying her. The bar was huge. It was colorful and bright. We sat in a small booth near the stage.

"This place is pretty cool," James said, looking around.

"Yeah."

He audience clapped as the woman stepped off the stage. He face was the slightest tone of red. She was probably new at this. I turned to James who had a HUGE smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"Let's go up there," he said.

"WUT."

"Come on!"

He took my hand and pulled me onto the stage. People stared at us.

"James, wha-,"

I turned to find him holding a guitar. He began to play the song from Quinn's wedding. Then the lyrics just came to me.

_Before I fall, too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last…._

The lyrics came as easily as they did before. Everyone in the room smiled, like they felt what I was feeling at that moment. I kept my focus on James, who was standing next to me, singing along.

After the song ended, we got a long applause. Some people even stood up from their seats. It was an amazing feeling.

"That was great!"

"I love singing with you," he said, pulling me towards him in the booth.

We sat on one side together.

"I love singing with you too," I smiled.

"Good. Now how about some drinks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Day #4<strong>

A bright light flashed over my eyes. I opened them slowly to find that the light was only getting brighter. I rubbed my eyes, yawning in the process. My head was pounding. I sat up and realized that I was in my bed, back at the hotel. I looked around and everything seemed to be normal, except I didn't see James. His bed was made and the bathroom light was off. That could only mean one thing, he wasn't here. I checked my phone, it was five thirty am. I realized the bright light was coming from the lamp next to me. Suddenly I felt like an idiot for getting a little scared. Moments later, James walked in and I felt relief take over.

"Good morning," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened last night?"

"Well, first off, you had a couple of drinks, then you decided it was hot enough to take a dive in Lake Michigan. After jumping off the bridge, I jumped in after you, almost got hit by a boat, then almost got arrested, the FINALLY got you back here safe and sound, but asleep."

I was speechless.

"Don't worry. It was fun."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be."

He handed me one of the coffee's he was holding. I took a sip and as soon as it hit my stomach I felt more relaxed.

"You said a lot of…things…last night," he said, looking away.

I almost spit the coffee out.

"Err…what? James, what did I say?"

I set the coffee down and moved closer to him.

"Just…stuff…"

He kept his face turned the other way.

"James! Tell meeeeeeee!"

He turned around smiling.

"You said you wanted to be with me, like _really _be with me."

"I…did?"

He nodded.

"And….what did you….say?"

He took both of my hands.

"I said….it would make me the happiest man alive."

"Soo….how do we make it official?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I have an idea."

He inched closer and closer until our lips touched. It was short, but it meant the world.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Quinn and Jett finally decided to join us after we told them the news. They were thrilled of course. This was their plan from the beginning, to get James and I together. We hung out at the nearest Starbucks, and drank our favorite coffees. When James left to go to the bathroom, Quinn took hi seat immediately. She looked worried.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone…..ugh…someone…"

"Someone what?"

"Just tell her, Quinn," said Jett."

"Someone's here," she said.

"Someone…like who?"

"Ugh, it's Tyler."

"Tyler, like Tyler, _Tyler?_ Like three years ago Tyler?"

They both nodded.

"No way," I said. "What would he be doing here?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's coming this way."

I turned and found him smiling, while walking towards me. All I could think was _ohgosh ohgosh ohgosh._

"Sarah?"

"Hey Tyler! Um, what are you doing here?"

He gave me an awkward hug.

"I'm actually going to school here. And you? I haven't seen you in years, er, well, since you…uh….left."

"Yeah, um, I'm just here on a vacation."

"Oh, uh, that's cool. So how have you…?"

I felt arms wrap around me. Those rock hard arms that I'd recognize anywhere.

"James, this is, um, and old…friend…of mine, Tyler."

"What's up, Tyler," he said.

"Tyler, this is James, my…,"

"Boyfriend," James said, roughly.

"Cool. So, uh, it was nice seeing you again. Catch you guys later," he waved.

"Bye."

We watched him walk away.

"So you wanna join Quinn and Jett?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. Let's go."

Tyler. A couple years ago, I was sure he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We were best friends, who told each other absolutely everything. We enjoyed just being around each other. Or at least that's what I thought, until the day he told me he just wanted to be friends. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I just loved him too much. I agreed to just be friends, because I'd rather have him as that than nothing. I had to be honest with myself, though. He was one of the reasons I left Dallas. And now he was here, in Chicago, out of all places. I was just praying, as I sat here, that I wouldn't run into him again.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, I decided to watch some TV. James was down in the gym and I figured I needed some alone time. I made myself a bowl of popcorn and enjoyed the show. Within twenty minutes I felt myself dozing off. I needed a nap. I got comfortable, but then a heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. When I opened it, my jaw dropped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Random Vivy Thoughts: <strong>_As you can probably tell by now, i dont double check for grammar/spelling errors._


	6. The Old Times

**Night #5**

"Hey I forgot the room key in my other pants," James said, walking in.

"Oh it's cool," I smiled, forcing my mouth shut.

He was shirtless again, but this time he was all sweaty. His hair stuck to his forehead and his body glowed. He must've noticed me staring as he walked in because he started laughing quietly.

After taking a shower he joined me on the couch. We watched a movie, then eventually feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #5<strong>

I woke up to find James gone again. I didn't like waking up alone now that I knew I had him. He was the one I had fallen asleep next to. He was the one I wanted to wake up to. I got up after laying there for about an hour. James still hadn't called or texted so I decided to do something on my own today. Quinn and Jett would be out, of course. So I decided to go out for a walk around the city.

I sat on a bench at the park for a little bit. It was really relaxing. I checked my phone, still no texts from James.

"Sarah?"

I looked up and saw Tyler standing there.

"Oh, hey, Tyler," I smiled.

"What are you up to?"

"Just relaxing, and you?"

"Out for a walk."

He sat next to me and there was a small silence.

"So…," he began. "You wanna go get some coffee?"

"Uh, sure."

**Night #6**

We had coffee just a few blocks from the park. We talked a lot about fun times we had years ago. Afterwards, I saw that I still had no texts from James so Tyler and I decided to catch a movie. During the movie, we didn't talk much, oh course, but I could feel Tyler looking at me. It was definitely noticeable. He was sitting right next to me, but it was his gaze that burned through my face. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but eventually I was so into the movie that I stopped noticing. Once the movie was over we had ice cream and did some more catching up. It was amazing how we can still make each other laugh like we used to. It reminded me of the old times, when we'd just laugh about absolutely anything.

"I should be getting back to hotel," I said, glancing at my watch.

"This was fun," he smiled.

"Yeah, we should hang out again?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Totally."

"Cool," he smiled.

He gave me the address of where he lives and I told him where our hotel was.

Back at the hotel, I found James sound asleep in his bed. I saw shopping bags on the couch. So that's where he was. I still felt odd about him not even letting me know he were he was going. He was gone all day and not a single text. I didn't worry though, I had a feeling that he was okay.

I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed, next to him. I shut off the lamp and closed my eyes. I felt James move a little and within seconds his arms was around me, pulling me closer into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #6<strong>

When I woke up, James was already in the bathroom. I checked my phone and found a couple texts from Quinn, asking what James and I were up to today. I didn't know, honestly. We barely saw each other yesterday, so we didn't talk about it.

When James finally got out of the bathroom, I was watching TV.

"Hey Sarah," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Hey, where've you been?"

"I went shopping yesterday,. I bought you something."

"Why didn't you tell me? When I woke up you were gone?"

"My phone was being stupid, but, I left you a note in the bathroom."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

We walked into the bathroom and he opened my drawer. There was the note. I felt really stupid.

"Oh, I didn't see it. Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said, kissing my cheek. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"How about shopping?"

"Didn't you do enough yesterday?"

"It's just so fun to me, especially in this city."

"Mm."

"So what did you do yesterday?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, uh, I went for a walk. It was nice."

I felt bad for lying to him, but I don't know how he would react if I told him I spent the day with Tyler.

We finally decided to go see what Quinn and Jett were up to, hoping they would let us join in whatever they were doing today. Unfortunately, today was the day they decided to stay in and rest. So James and I thought we'd just go out and watch some more street performances. We ended up back at the karaoke bar again. The workers recognized us from the other night and practically begged for us to sing again. We sang Catch Me, and the crowd loved it. James declared it our special place and we shall be back to sing many more time before this trip was over.

**Night #7**

James was at the gym again, when I received a text from Tyler.

_Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?_

I stared at my phone. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? I'm with James because I obviously like him. But I like spending time with Tyler too. Was that bad?

When James came back, I was half asleep, but his sweaty, sexy self still had me staring. He jumped in the shower and then climbed into bed, next to me.

"So I was thinking, how about we go out to an art gallery tomorrow? Or something like that?" he asked.

"Um…that sounds nice, but uh, I was actually thinking about going to, uh, a yoga class," I said, looking away.

"A yoga class?"

"Yeah, they have one in the gym downstairs. Do you wanna come?"

"At what time?"

"All day."

"Really? All day?"

"Mhm."

"Uh, it's okay. I was thinking about doing some more shopping anyways. I'll just see you in the evening?"

"Okay!"

Once again I felt terrible for lying, but I couldn't help but fear his reaction. Tomorrow, I'd be hanging out with Tyler and James can't find out. He just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, so this chapter is really short, but the reason for that is because i wanted to put all the good stuff that's coming next in one chapter. i didn't think it really fit into this one. i will update soon, but right now i gotta update <em>The Sweet Discovery. <em>Thank you to my beautiful readers your reviews and PMs are fabulous. xD Oh and sorry it wasnt tyler at the door, but dont worry, i have a good tyler scene coming up next. ;)  
><strong>


	7. The Liar

_Hai. it's been a while. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Day #7<strong>

I was up before James and I made sure of it. Like him, I left a small note in the bathroom drawer even though he already knew I'd be at a 'yoga class'. The guilt hit me again, but only a little. I thought of the day he went shopping and he didn't even text me where he was or that he was okay. Whatever, if he finds out that I was with Tyler he shouldn't be pissed.

I met Tyler at the Starbucks down the street. He was just on time.

"Morning!" He said.

"Hey! So what do you wanna do today?"

"I was thinking we could just get some coffee and go for a walk?"

"Sounds good."

Even though we didn't do much, I enjoyed his company. the company that I've been missing from James. I keep telling myself that I'm overreacting. Maybe his phone _was _messing up and he couldn't reach me. Maybe i was being too rough on him. if he finds out that i spent the day with Tyler he will be heartbroken, that is IF he loves me more than shopping in Chicago. i shook him off my mind and enjoyed the day.

**Night #8**

James wasn't in the room when i got back. i worried. i called Quinn and she said she hasn't seen him since this afternoon. i dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail. i bit my nails. i sat on the bed and thought about where he could be. maybe he went shopping again, but why is his phone off? what if he saw Tyler and I around town? I was freaking out. Then i heard the door open. it was him. He was really sweaty again, but the expression on his face was different than his usual 'I'm sexy and I know it face'.

"Jam-,"

"You weren't at the gym," he said, walking around me.

"Um, yeah."

"There was no yoga class."

"I-,"

"Where were you?"

His shouting really pissed me off. I didn't like this side of him at all.

"I was with Tyler!"

It came out before I could stop myself.

"Your ex? But why?"

"Because-, he's NICE and i enjoy spending time with him."

"I don't like this Sarah!"

"I don't care! He's my friend!"

"I don't think he wants to just be you're_ friend_, he wants more. i can tell."

"You don't know him James! and i don't care what you think! he and i made plans to hang out again tomorrow. so you can go shopping or whatever. it seems like you like doing that more than you like me!"

"Is that what this is about? me going shopping without you?"

"You didn't even text me to tell me where you were!"

"Maybe i wanted to surprise you!"

"OH OKAY! just cover it up! for all i know you could be seeing someone else!"

"Is that really what you think of me?" he voice was quieter. "You really think I'm that kind of person?"

i crossed my arms and looked away. i felt bad for saying what i said, but it just came out like word vomit.

He looked like he was about to say something else, but instead he went in the closet and pulled out some shopping bags. he threw them on the bed, took his pillow, and left the room. i stood there for a second staring at the bags. why did he take them out? i walked over and started to look through them. i pulled everything out. there was a bag full of red candles, another was full of fake red rose pedals, one was full of dress shirts, and the last one made me want to burst in tears, it was a beautiful white dress. under the dress was what looked like a list. it was titled, _'Wonderful Surprise For Sarah.' _ i sat on my bed. he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to surprise me. he didn't call me because he didn't me to figure out what he was up to. He was planning a special night and i ruined it all. i didn't trust him, i lied to him and i failed as a girlfriend. who knows where he is right now? Maybe he went to sleep in Quinn's and Jett's room, but i wasn't ready to go to him. first, i had to cry it out.

**3am.**

i was still awake. i needed James' arms around me, but i was too embarrassed to go talk to him still. I'm afraid he'll reject me and i probably can't even look at him in the eyes. i sat up and climbed out of bed. i have to go make this right. i made my decision to go. When i opened the door to the room James' pillow fell in. He never took his pillow. i ran to Quinn's room and banged on her door practically knocking it down.

"Sarah! What's wrong?"

"Where's James?" i said pushing past her.

"James? James, isn't here."

"What? When was the last time you saw him?"

"This afternoon, i thought i told you this?"

i didn't say anything more, i just ran out of the room.

"Are you okay?" she shouted behind me.

"Everything's fine!"

She didn't deserve to be bothered. This is her honeymoon.

It's the complete opposite for me.

I ran to the lobby, checked the gym, the pool, everywhere in the hotel. He wasn't here. I left the hotel no caring that i was still in pajamas. i had to find James, make sure he's okay, apologize and make him mine again. the worst part was, i had no idea where to start looking.


	8. The Pillow Fight

"I'm sorry. I ruined everything. Please forgive me?"

He didn't look at me. He looked out the window and just stared at people who were walking by. I knew he'd be here as soon as I set foot on the busy streets. The karaoke place, where we had sang.

"You didn't have to lie to me. If you prefer to spend time with him then you could've just told me."

"I don't prefer to spend time with him. I want to be with you, but lately I've been feeling ignored and I just needed someone to keep me company. I didn't want to bother Quinn. This is her vacation. I still don't think it was a good idea that we came. I feel like we take up her time."

"We barely see her."

"I know…but, ugh. Will you please look at me?"

He turned slowly. His eyes were sad and he looked so tired.

I reached for his hands and held them in mine.

"James, I love you. And I will stay away from Tyler. Promise. Soon we'll be leaving Chicago anyway. "

He took in a deep breath. He smiled and kissed my hands.

"I love you too. And I forgive you as long as you forgive me too. I should've warned you I had a surprise, told you where I-,"

"No, you don't need to apologize. I was just being selfish. I…just wanted you around."

The smile he gave me was flawless. It made me feel lightheaded.

**Day #9**

I woke up in James' in arms also known as happiness. I pulled an 'Edward' and watched him sleep for a little bit. He was really beautiful and he was all mine. The thought brought an enormous smile to my face. He started moving and I knew he was waking up.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey."

He leaned in for a kiss. He was so soft.

Then we heard a knock. James groaned, but still got up to get it.

It was Quinn.

"Hey," she said, walking in. "Would you guys like to join us for lunch later?"

"Sure," I said.

"Great! Can't wait!"

She looked at us awkwardly and then headed back out.

"Why'd she look at us like that?"

"She probably just worried because I was running around last night looking for you. Don't worry. I'll talk to her later."

The rest of the morning was not what I expected. James and I are adults, but the thing is when we have fun we don't act like it.

I was making the bed while he was in the bathroom. I reached under the bed to pick up a pillow when I felt his arms lift me up. I landed hard on the bed. I looked up and saw James with a very silly look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

He smiled and picked up a pillow. He lifted it over his head and started smacking me with it. I couldn't stop laughing so I was pretty much getting beat up for a good ten minutes. When I finally got some strength and control, I tackled him down and attacked him with my own pillow.

"Take THAT!" I shouted, smacking the pillow down.

"OW!"

He hands went up to his eye.

"Oh my gosh I hit your eye? Are you okay?"

He started rubbing it. I could see it was getting red and watery.

"James, I'm sorry! Let me see!"

He grabbed my wrists and flipped me over so that he was on top of me. So much muscle.

"Umph…" Was all the I managed out.

He smiled, "Gotcha!"

He leaned down and kissed me. I will never get tired of his kisses, his _lips. _They way they moved around mine, not too fast but perfectly gentle.

After a long period of kissing I made him get off of me so I could shower. He went to the gym for about an hour and I got ready for lunch with Quinn and Jett. James doesn't usually take long to get ready so I thought I'd get a head start anyways.

When he came up he jumped in the shower and begged me to go in with him. I knew he was joking though because he saw that I was dressed and getting ready to go. It was then when I realized we had skipped breakfast. I was definitely hungry.

We met Quinn and Jett in the lobby. I felt like I hadn't seen Jett in ages, he glowed. I could always see that the two made each other so happy, which is why I always approved of their relationship. Unlike other bad ones Quinn has been in.

We walked to a restaurant not too far from the hotel. Quinn insisted we had a table outside so we had to deal with the wind.

"I don't even care about my hair," she said.

I just shrugged at James.

Quinn told us stories about what they've been doing for the past few days. She left of the dirty parts which I was extremely thankful for. She was really having a good time and I was really happy for the couple. Watching my sister grow up and now seeing her with a happiness that will last her entire lifetime made me feel like I did something right in setting a good example. I mean, I didn't set the one about getting married, because everyone expected me to get hitched first anyways, but the whole part about finding something that really made her happy. I had my job and now she has her husband. So I guess, it does kind of work the same way.

Since Quinn picked the restaurant it was Jett's turn to pick dessert. He demanded ice cream. So that's what we got. We sat outside again too. That's when a rush of wind almost knocked me off of my stool.

"Whoa there!" James said, pulling me close.

I smiled.

"Hey! Sarah! What's up?"

I turned and saw Tyler standing there, smiling. I felt James groan next to me.

"Let me talk to him," I whispered. "I'm going to end this."

James nodded, letting me go.

I walked towards Tyler and pulled him to the side.

"Hey," I said. "Look, um, I don't think it's a good idea for us to keep hanging out."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"I…don't want you to get the wrong idea…"

"The wrong idea? Wait, you're really picking him over ME?"

"Tyler, look-,"

"NO, just shut up!"

I saw James turn around. I just nodded at him, signaling that I could handle this. He didn't move.

"You knew I was with James the entire time."

"I thought you changed your mind when you kept agreeing to hang out with me…" he was freaking out.

"Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What, oh, no!"

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm sorry I led you on. It was wrong of me."

"Hell yeah it was! What's wrong with you? But I can still change your mind!"

"WHAT N-,"

I couldn't finish. His hard, cold, chapped lips we pressing against mine. I struggled to move my arms, but next thing I know I was free. Tyler was on the ground and James was standing over him. He lifted him up and started aiming his fist at Tyler's face.

"James!" I shouted.

I saw Quinn run towards us. Jett was nowhere to be seen.

James ignored me and kept slamming his fist into Tyler's face. He threw him down when he thought he'd had enough. I was pissed. He could've killed Tyler and that would take James away from me. I did cry a little bit, but only because James couldn't control his anger and I was afraid he would do something crazy. James remained standing above him, looking down in disgust.

James turned to me, his face was unreadable. He walked to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Before I could answer I heard the sound that caused my heart to shatter. Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs. James slowly fell out of my arms and on to the sidewalk, leaving me covered in blood.


	9. The Wait

Waiting for the ambulance felt like hours. Somewhere in that time Jett appeared. He was in the bathroom, I heard him say. She ran to Quinn and I could barely understand what he was shouting. My vision was blurry and I felt like throwing up. I couldn't, I had to stay strong for James.

I held him close to me, my hand holding his blood in. I didn't look away. He eyes locked on mine, full of pain.

"James, it's going to be okay, I promise."

He gave me a small smile. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

I cried harder.

"I'll never leave you. Promise me you won't leave me too!"

He eyes were slowly shutting.

"James! Promise me!"

"I promise."

He smiled at me once more, before shutting his eyes for good.

* * *

><p>I couldn't shake away the image of Tyler standing there with a pocket knife in his hand, covered in James' blood. He looked scared but he also looked lost, foreign. I would have never thought Tyler was capable of something like this. This was not the guy I knew. He was caught not too far from where we were. I didn't want to ever hear about him again. I couldn't care less about what happened to him. Right now, James was the only thing that mattered.<p>

Jett couldn't sit still in the waiting room, Quinn was shaking, and I was still numb. When the doctor finally came out, I was unsure if I wanted to hear what was coming, so I didn't move. Jett practically attacked him though.

_He lost a lot of blood._

I broke down again and ran to the doctor.

"I want to see him," I said.

He looked at me and finally nodded. I heard Jett complain about it. He wanted to go first, James being his brother and all. But I couldn't wait any longer.

When I saw him, I lost all control. I was at his side crying into his chest.

"James, I'm here!" I cried.

He took my hand, his eyes still shut.

"It's going to be okay," he said, his voice weak.

"I love you so much."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It took some work, but I gave Jett and Quinn some alone time with James. Meanwhile, I tried to shove some fruit down my throat. I couldn't taste anything. My mouth was dry and I just wasn't hungry.<p>

Quinn begged and begged me to go to the hotel so I could shower, but I didn't want to leave James' side. The way she got me to leave was promising that I could stay the night there, and her and Jett would go to the hotel. That gave Jett the whole day with him though, while I was gone.

At the hotel, she shoved more food down my throat and made me take a long bath. I looked in the mirror and realized I looked more like shit than Quinn had said. I cried some more in the bathtub. Tyler's image was still in my mind. My heart filled with hate and pain that he caused. I wished for his death.

I sat on my bed and thought some more while Quinn showered. Tears burned my face. I was becoming impatient. I needed to be back at James' side. It was dark outside and I knew I'd be there soon. Quinn let me be, she didn't bother me. She did everything quietly and even so, I was still glad I wasn't alone.

When it was finally time to go back, she spoke.

"If anything happens throughout the night, please call us," she said. "Promise?"

"Yeah."

My voice sounded dead, quiet, raspy.

I was back at James's side before I knew it. He was awake, thankfully. Jett looked like so tired and I assured him that I could call no matter what time, if something came up.

They were gone and I took a seat next to James'. He was smiling at me.

"Hi," he said, his voice was a weak whisper.

"How are you?"

"Tired."

I held his hand.

"Sleep. I'll be here all night."

"Good," he smiled.

We talked about the funny pillow fight we had until he eventually fell asleep. He still held on to my hand. I rested my head on top of our hands and took a small nap. I could hear the nurses walking in and out, giving him check-ups. He was breathing steady and I started to believe that everything was going to be okay. My James was going to be fine.

I was woken up by a very impatient nurse.

"W-what's going on?" I mumbled.

I heard lots of noise. James was no longer holding my hand. I started freaking out.

"Miss, I need to ask you to step out of the room," the nurse said.

I looked around. Doctors surrounded James. They were doing things to him. I couldn't see anything.

"What's happening? What's going on? What's wrong with James?"

"Miss, please. I need you to step out."

She grabbed my arms and lead me towards the door. I struggled to shake her off.

"No! I have to stay with him! Tell me what's going on!"

I shut the door before I could turn around. I cried and I cried hard. I felt like my eyes were bleeding. Not knowing what was going on with James was the worst feeling ever possible.

I pulled out my phone and called Quinn and Jett. They got here as fast as they could.

Crying into Quinn's shoulder felt relieving. I needed her. Jett was also at our side. He cried too. Quinn and I sat in the corner while Jett tried to find out what was happening. No luck for a long thirty minutes. Finally, nurses starting coming out of the room.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

The woman sighed.

"His heart stopped for one minute. He's back now, but he doesn't looks so good. The doctor is going to keep him here for a while longer. I'm sorry. We're doing the best we can, but he did lose a lot of blood."

Jett only nodded. She looked down at her clipboard and walked away.

_He heart stopped. For a whole minute._

Of course I was happy it didn't stop forever, but I felt like I was going insane. Quinn held me tighter, knowing perfectly well how much I really needed it.

Two hours later, we were allowed to go back in to see him. I let Jett go first this time, it was more of a trade, I insisted on staying the night again. Jett came out with swollen eyes. He nodded to Quinn and she took a small turn. Moments later, they were both by my side making me promise to call for any reason again. Quinn also made me promise to eat something. I had completely forgotten about food. I just haven't paid any attention to my stomach, my entire body. They left a while later and I was at James' side again.

I watched him sleep for hours, holding his hand. I cried softly, not wanting to wake him. Everything just rushed to me. So much has happened in so little time. Not so long ago, I had met James at the airport in LA. Quinn's wedding felt like yesterday and singing at the bar felt like a couple hours ago. I felt like I was in a nightmare, none of this felt real. It all happened too fast to comprehend properly.

I hated myself for all this pain I had caused. James was dying, Jett was losing a brother, Quinn's dream honeymoon is ruined, Tyler was in jail and I was the cause of ruining all these people's lives, the people I care about more importantly. Like before, I still don't care what happens to Tyler, he deserves whatever punishment he gets. But Quinn, Jett, James, they don't deserve this, the pain, suffering, none of it. I blame myself.

I walked around the room for a little while, looked out the window, into the moon. What if I left? Disappeared from my family's lives? Would the problems disappear along with me? No. I can't leave them, because even though we don't live together, I know they will never leave me. I don't deserve the great people around me. I didn't give my family the happiness they expected. They probably believe I loved my job more than them. I wouldn't blame them if they did. I wouldn't blame them if they secretly hated me for it.

Midnight came along and I still couldn't sleep. I held on to James' hand and when I felt him grip tighter I knew he was aware of my presence.

"Sarah," he whispered.

"I'm here."

He sighed and fell asleep again.

I couldn't help but shed a couple more tears. My heart was slowly breaking. I kissed his hand.

"I love you, James," I whispered.

His grip tighten some more.

"_Before I fall, too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye." _

He smiled a little bit. It warmed what was left of my heart.

_"Keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass and don't let go. Cause tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight."_

I climbed into bed next to him and carefully settled my head on his shoulder. I missed his warmth.

_"Cause you're so hypnotizing, you got my laughing while I sing, you got my smiling in my sleep. And I could see this unraveling, your love is where I've fallen, so please, don't catch me."_

I fell asleep next to him, in peace.

* * *

><p>Jett let me stay the next few nights with him as long as he got the day times. I agreed. Quinn kept me going back and forth to the hotel, shoving food down my throat and making me take hot baths. It drove me nuts, but I was so thankful for her. If it weren't for her, I probably would have never thought about food or bathing.<p>

James was recovering well. By this time we had planned to be back in Dallas, but we obviously couldn't leave with James' condition. Days went by and we could see the change in him. I felt like I was recovering with him. My mood was getting better and I fed off of his energy. I fed him when he'd let me and I continued to sing to him at night.

The nurses said he could start to get up and walk, so that's what we started doing. He had a turn with Jett in the daytime and he took another trip around the lobby with me at night. He laughed more and I felt my heart slowly start to patch up again. Everything he said to me felt ten times more powerful. It was all turning out okay.

One morning, James didn't want to get up and do anything. He said he was tired and that worried me.

"Maybe we walked to much last night? Was it too fast? I rushed you, didn't I?"

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I just want to rest today and be with you."

I smiled.

"Jett will be here soon, though. And I'll go back to the hotel and be back tonight."

"Actually, I called Jett."

"You did? Why? Are you okay?"

"Stop worrying," his laugh that followed calmed me down.

"Why did you call him?"

He was quiet for a second and just looked at me.

"What?"

"Will you make me a promise?"

I laughed, "I've actually been making lots of those these past few days."

He smiled.

"I've been recovering," he began. "But things can still go wrong."

"Don't say that. You're going to be okay. We're going to go back to Dallas, then back to LA together. Things will go from there."

"We can never be so sure that'll I'll ever leave this hospital. My stitches could get infected. Lots of things can happen."

I squeezed his hand.

"I know, but I don't want to think about that. I want to think about how well you're going to get and how you're going to leave."

He didn't say anything.

"Now what do you want me to promise you?"

He smiled and reached under his blanket.

"Promise me," he said, "that you'll be with me," he lifted his hand, showing off a small black box. "as long as we both shall live…"


	10. The Beginning

**One Month Later**

Getting married would change everything. My career, my life, would all have to be reorganized. I've always been about work and doing things right. When it came to marriage, that was something I wasn't prepared for, obviously since Quinn was first to marry. After I gave up on finding 'the one' I put all of my focus into my acting, singing, and just living my dream in Hollywood. Being alone became a part of my life. I wasn't attached to anyone or anything, but my job and I was okay with it. Now marriage? To someone that I haven't even known for that long? I must've been nuts for actually considering the idea, but I love James. And for him, I'm rearranging my whole life.

I was back at my condo in L.A and I realized how much I really hated this place before I left. It was another thing I just got used to. I didn't pay attention I just went along with it. Now I see it so differently, this is my home and I love it. Not a home like Dallas, but this is the life I created for myself here. James came to mind again, he is a new life.

"I'm BACK!"

Quinn's voice and a slam of the door caused me to leap off my stool, letting out a cry.

"Jeez, you're clumsy," she giggled.

"Hi, Quinn, I'm fine, thank you," I said, lifting myself up. "How was shopping?"

"GREAT! I love it here! And I got so many things for you to try on. I'm so excited!"

"I see."

She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I brushed it off and smiled. "So what did you bring me?"

* * *

><p>Quinn and I went out for some ice cream. We took a walk and I showed her my favorite places to have breakfast, lunch and dinner. I could tell she really loved the city. It was nice to have her come with me. Back in Dallas and even in Chicago we didn't really have too much time for just the two of us. Then again, it was her wedding and her honeymoon so I didn't expect her to be away from Jett. It's amazing how different things are when you become an adult. When Quinn and I were younger we would try to find ways to be far apart, only because we would get so annoyed with each other. Now, we want to be best friends and hang out all the time. Then there's the problem of us living so far from each other. Jett did mention once that he would love to visit LA more often which gives me hope of seeing them more.<p>

Quinn glanced at her watch.

"It's getting late," she said. "You ready to go?"

I nodded finishing the last of my ice cream cone.

I don't think I will ever get over the fact of how close James has been to me my entire time in LA. On the flight home he slept next to me, just like the flight to Dallas. He slept most of the time and I just couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't even close my eyes, I just stared at our hands, fingers intertwined, so in love. How is it that we have never met before? Los Angeles is huge, I know, but James literally has lived only blocks away from my condo. I wondered if we ever maybe did see each other or brushed shoulders somewhere and didn't even notice one another. I hated thinking about that because I feel like it's time wasted. I could've met him years ago and we could've even been married by now. My life would've gone a different path before I had even created the one I was living in.

We pulled into James' driveway and I could see everyone was sitting around in the living room. His house was beautiful, I'd been here once before when we first got back, but it still took my breath away. I mean, what else could I expect from the owner of Cuda Cosmetics?

James greeted us at the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful," he said, leaning down for a kiss.

"Hey," I smiled.

He reached behind me and greeted Quinn.

In the living room both of our families sat together. I felt so overwhelmed seeing everyone so happy. It's like we've been together forever. James led me to sit next to him and Quinn got comfortable next to Jett. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It made me feel sure that my new life was going to be just fine.

"So girls, how was your day?" My mom asked.

Everyone silenced and looked at us with smiles.

"It was nice to finally catch up," I smiled.

Conversations began here and there again. James stood up and pulled me into the kitchen. He turned to me and he had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm really happy Sarah, and I love that our families get along so well," he held my hands. "I love you."

My stomach exploded.

"I love you too."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, our families are settled in our guest rooms, how you help me finish up this dinner?"

"Sure. I'd love to help. Wait, _our _guest rooms?"

He pulled me into a hug.

"Of course, _our _guest rooms. This is _our _home now. Or did you plan on living somewhere else after the wedding?" he chuckled.

What I felt at that moment was hard to describe. I couldn't tell if I was either really happy or really sad, but I did know that I was nervous. It hit me in the face, the reality that this was really happening. And James was officially confirming that this is going to be my new home. It was beginning.

He must've noticed my reaction because he frowned.

"What is it?" his voice was sad and it hurt me. "Are you having second thoughts about this?" he asked, anger was in his eyes.

"James, wait, I'm just,- I,"

"You are? You don't want to do this?"

He turned away.

"James, listen, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"NO, I don't want to listen to you break my heart. Just please stop," he still didn't face me.

"You need to listen to me, it's not what you think."

My eyes were filled with tears. He doubted my love for him. I just want to tell him the truth, how I feel and how this is a huge change for me, but he won't listen.

"James?"

"Look, um, I think I'm just gonna go to bed now."

He walked past without looking at me, and went upstairs.

I pressed myself against the wall and let out my cries softly, hoping my happy family in the next room wouldn't hear me.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a blur. Everyone didn't seem to buy the story of James feeling ill, but they went along with it anyways. I knew they suspected something was wrong because the laughter that they had earlier seemed to die down. After desert was served Quinn offered to clean up, along with my mom and James' mom. Jett and the dads head back to the living room to watch television. I stood awkwardly at the table straightening out some napkins.<p>

"Hey," Quinn whispered. "What happened?"

I turned and saw the moms chatting while washing dishes and cleaning up the leftover food.

"I don't think I'm ready for this Quinn," I whispered.

"What do you mean? I thought being with James was what you wanted?"

"It is, it really is, but I just, I don't know what to do. What if I disappoint him? We haven't known each other for that long and-,"

"Sarah, James makes you happy, I can see it. You make him happy too. Couples fight, it's going to happen."

"Ugh, I don't think this wedding is happening, Quinn." I bit my lip, holding in my tears.

I still couldn't face her.

"Hey, look at me," she turned my chin. "Talk to him. Everything is going to be okay. Mom, dad, Jett and I didn't fly out here for no reason."

James had to listen to me. Quinn was right.

* * *

><p>Everyone said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Quinn gave me an extra tight hug before going into her and Jett's room. She gave me a reassuring look that only made the knot in my stomach bigger.<p>

James was awake when I walked in. He sat at the end of his bed staring down at his hands.

"James?"

He didn't look up and I knew I should push it. I sat next to him and took a deep breath.

"James, I'm sorry. I need you to know that I love you and I know you're angry with me for my reaction of this new home. I understand," Another deep breath. "If you want to cancel the wedding."

He looked up. His eyes were red and he looked torn.

"What? Sarah, I don't want to cancel. I, I thought you were coming here to tell me that you didn't want to get married anymore. I know we might be going a little fast and there's a lot to look forward in our lives. I don't know what's going to happen but I know that I love you for sure and forever."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"James, I'm scared, nervous, and I don't know how to handle it. That's why I freaked out. I thought I wasn't ready. This is different for me," I smiled, knowing then and there that I could never be more ready for this. "It's a new life and now I know that I'm ready to spend it with you."

"So you don't want to break up with me?"

"Of course not," I held his face in my hands. "I love you so much and I want to marry you."

"I promise," he said. "I will do my best to keep you happy and make sure you never ever regret your decision."

All I could think of doing at that moment was holding him tight. He pulled me onto his lap and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe it, I really am ready for this," I said.

He smiled, "I'm glad. I know it's going to be a big change for you, but you don't have to give up on your dreams. I'll always be next to you to support them."

"Thank you," I smiled. "For everything."

He pulled me with him under the covers, then into his chest.

"I can't wait," he said.

"Me either. I think I'll always be nervous, but I know I should never be scared with you. You make me happy and make me feel safe starting over."

He chuckled.

"What?" I said, looking up at him.

"Sarah, we're not starting over. We're just beginning."


End file.
